marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eshu (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Master of the World | Aliases = Master, Joshua Lord, the Forever Man, Philippe Beaulieu | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Founder, , ; formerly (infiltrated) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = Unknown | Height2 = (formerly 6'4") | Weight = Unknown | Weight2 = (formerly 275 lbs) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (formerly Green) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be world conqueror/savior; formerly nomadic hunter | Education = Programmed with all the knowledge of the Plodex | Origin = Early human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #2 | HistoryText = Origins The Master of the World was an early human, a nomadic hunter born over forty thousand years ago, preserved by the alien Plodex ship. Before that he was a great hunter, but incredibly anti-social. After he was rejected by his tribe, he was lured northward where he was captured by the Plodex ship. It was supposed to diagnose him, but somehow he was able to implant his mind into the computers. He eventually took control of the ship, but was unable to leave. Ravencroft Institute In 1918, the Master of World was locked up in the Ravencroft Institute. They took his claims as a 40,000 year old Caveman as madness. They figured his age more likely being around 40 years old. Marrina He sent out a signal to Marrina, herself a member of the Plodex race, which brought her and Alpha Flight behind her. It seems that he knew of Alpha's existence and used them to escape from the ship. It is the Master's intention to one day rule the world and he will so anyway possible. His most recent attempts have involved creating genetically superior people to rule the land. He has particular interest in Marrina, as he believes her genetic structure is the most useful to him. Alpha Flight He once almost took control of the Canadian government under the guise of Joshua Lord in an attempt to start his dominion of the world there. Aiding him in this was the Antiguard, which was really James Hudson. Hudson's love for his wife Heather allowed him to stop the Master. When the Master realized that he would be going to prison, he faked his own death. Heroes for Hire He appeared again, in a plot to rid the earth of 70% of its population. His primary plan was to release a compound into the atmosphere that would render all people sterile so that he could choose who would be the next generation. He also planned to release a global electromagnetic pulse to disarm all conventional weaponry to prevent retaliation and warfare. To deal with superhumans, he cloned a group of superhumans from samples gleaned from the group Heroes For Hire. The Heroes were able to defeat him and destroyed his commandeered base, Hydra Island. Kang Dynasty The Master next appeared when Kang attempted to seize control of the Earth. The Master used his technology to protect major North American cities. His "Plodex wolves" captured leaders across North America and he explained his plan to them. The Avengers infiltrated the Master's lair in an attempt to rescue the leaders and seize control of the the Plodex technology. Warbird, in battle with the Master, stabbed him with a piece of metal, apparently killing him. Civil War II Eshu returned to life through a regrown body. Taking up the identity of Philippe Beaulieu, he infiltrated Alpha Flight's Board of Governors as the representative for Canada. With the involvement of Alpha Flight in the use of an Inhuman profiler named Ulysses Cain, "Beaulieu" began to corrupt evidence in an attempt to isolate Captain Marvel and usurp her control over the predictive justice system, and incriminated her subordinate Aurora. While Carol believed Aurora couldn't have been the mole affecting her operation, she decided to confront her in order to draw out the true villain. Aurora was detained together with Puck and Sasquatch and were interrogated by Beaulieu. He took advantage of the privacy of the interrogation to reveal his true identity and gloat before trying to kill the heroes, breaking the hull of the Alpha Flight Space Station and pushing them to the void of space. Captain Marvel rescued them and confronted Eshu, who stole Thundersword's sword from evidence lock-up to empower himself. The fight took Captain Marvel and the Eshu to Earth. Upon landing in a bar, the original Thundersword got his hands on the sword and removed its power, rendering Eshu powerless and subsequently subdued. The Nunavut Invasion After breaking free from custody, the Master of the World reappeared in Nunavut, Canada. He established a facility with the intention to repair the damage caused to the glaciers by global warming. The true motive for this seemingly noble act laid in the fact that he wanted to preserve the planet so he could rule it in a distant future. His technology was powered by the Inua spirit, Sila, whom the Master of the World captured and kept restrained to leech off their energy. An Inuk teenager from the area, Amka Aliyak tried to investigate the Master of the World's facility and stumbled into Sila. She managed to free Sila, but after becoming inflused with their energies, Amka was captured and became the facility's new source of power. When the Champions caught notice of the Master of the World's plans, they approached the facility to investigate. After learning of Eshu's plans, they were reluctant to stop him since he was technically doing good and he wouldn't pose a threat until centuries into the future. The young heroes even fought to protect the Master of the World once Alpha Flight appeared to arrest him. Both teams then joined forces to take down the Master of the World after Spider-Man found Amka, freed her, and learned Sila's energies were being malevolently used to power the Master's plans. The Master of the World evaded capture, and additionally destroyed facility and the glaciers it had repaired. | Powers = The Master can mentally control the living ship which is his base. Its advanced technology has protected him from the ravages of age and disease. He has also injected himself with a serum he derived from the tissue of Scramble, giving him a "perfect body" with enhanced human levels of strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. | Abilities = The Master is a highly proficient engineer and scientist, specializing in the use of an alien technology of undetermined origin. | Strength = Enhanced human (800 lbs. to 2 ton range) | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Master of The World wears a suit of armor that he designed. It grants him superhuman strength and resistance to injury and the elements. Its gauntlets can absorb, store and channel energy. | Transportation = The Master's ship possesses laboratory, engineering, and manufacturing technology far more advanced than anything known to the general populace of Earth. It is also intelligent to a limited degree but does not seem to possess self-consciousness or will. The ship is of Plodex design and is presumed capable of trans-galactic flight. | Weapons = The Master of the World often carries a metal staff which can project energy beams. | Notes = * The Master of the World is not to be confused with Voodoo practitioner, James Sinoda (also called the Master), from . | Trivia = * Master of the World is also the name of a 1904 Science Fiction novel written by Jules Verne. | Links = * Master of the World article at the Marvel Directory * Master of the World article at Alphanex }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Cloners Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients Category:Virtual Immortals